


Freedom Is

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Sun is in prison but she is free.Beta'd by the awesome Jadesfire.





	Freedom Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/gifts).



> Yuletide Madness Treat

Freedom is painting on the walls of the prison yard with Soo-Jinn. She’s never had friends she trusts like she does these convicted murderers. They are her family in a way her father and brother never were. They care for her in a way that she hasn’t experienced since her mother died.

Freedom is reading lines with Lito, relaxing in the spa on his balcony. The water jets pound the tension out of her muscles and she marvels at the vastness of the heavens and tries to count the stars. By the time they’ve run through a script a few times she’s memorised the lines. Lito plies her with margaritas and she knows the characters; she puts her heart and soul into Pedro the cocaine dealer’s anguish over the revenge killing of his beloved chinchillas, clutching their tiny imaginary bodies to her breast, wailing her fake grief to the heavens. Lito cuts her off after that.

Freedom is clubbing with Wolfgang and Felix, alcohol and drugs and music that pounds in her ears and drives her into a frenzy on the dance floor. That’s for when the rage under her skin can’t be contained by bloodying her knuckles against the walls of her prison cell. Occasionally, when the urge to tear the prison down with her bare hands forces her to seek solitude lest she drive her friends away, Wolfgang foregoes Felix and chemical stimulants and drags her along to one of the no holds barred underground fight clubs. Wolfgang’s killer instinct frees something in herself she’s always kept locked away and the two of them merge seamlessly and joyfully. They emerge from those pits bloody and triumphant.

Freedom is a picnic with Nomi and Amanita at their favourite spot on the hillside overlooking the city. Amanita pushes her high on the swing, and the world and the endless sky rushing by is disorientating. They enjoy fruit and wine and sometimes the mood takes an amorous turn and Sun leaves. Except when she doesn’t. Amanita is a generous woman, a free spirit. And she knows how to take Sun apart with her fingers and her tongue while Nomi holds her, kissing her sighs away.

Freedom is cycling through Amsterdam with Riley when Will’s asleep. It does them both good to get some fresh air and exercise and escape from confining walls and responsibility. They like to stop for a smoke where there’s views of wide open spaces. Riley describes the windswept, desolate beaches of her childhood with affection. Sun walks beside her in her memories, picking up shells and dipping her toes in the freezing water. Riley laughs at her and takes her hand as they stroll along the cold sand.

Sun is in prison. She’s freer than she ever was.


End file.
